Hinata's Fate
by Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata gets kidnapped by Akatsuki. Whats this she is the new member there? What will Hinata do? Will Natuto save her or will she accept finally being an Akatsuki member for the rest of her life? If so who will steal her heart? find out and you know what to do just click on it and read it. you'll like it promise. Review please :3
1. The new member of Akatsuki

Hinata's fate

Chapter 1: The new member of Akatsuki

"It's been 1 year since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya The Sanin. I miss him so much. Well I'm not the only one. Everyone miss him. they called him the clown of Konoha but now that he is gone no one is happy. Naruto is the light of Konoha. Without him Konoha feels like… nothing.

But I haven't stayed put all this time. No of course not. I made a promise to myself that when Naruto came back his training I would be strong and stay always by his side. And a promise is to be kept After all that's my Nindo. That's something that I have in common with Naruto, our Nindo." Thought Hinata but her thoughts were interrupted when she aimed a kunai that was coming for them. It was close but she had deflected it.

In that moment Hinata had activated Byakugan. What she saw scared her. It was an Akatsuki member. But not just a member it was Uchiha Itachi and it looked like he was not alone. A men with blue skin was with him. It was his partner Kisame. This couldn't be happening now. She was all alone. She just had finished a mission and was to be back to the village.

She couldn't fight them alone. If she did it was sure she was died. The only think she could do was to run but they were fast and now they had detected her so she couldn't hide. Yup she was died no she was DOMED. The only thing she could do was to die fighting. She could at least die with honor.

"well, well, well, what do we got here. A Hyuga." Said Kisame with a scary smirk. "And not just a Hyuga. A main branch one. Lucky us" he continued.

It's little Hinata. Long time no seeing." Said Itachi and Hinata found herself confused. They had never met before. How did he knew her name.

"W-what are you talking a-about. I h-have n-n-never seen you before in my life." Replied Hinata

"You're wrong ya know. We have met a long time ago you just don't remember it little Hina-chan" Said Itachi "but stop with this I'm afraid you have to come with us now."

"I-I'm not g-going anywhere with you." Said Hinata cursing herself for the stutter she had long since she had gotten rid of it

"Noone asked you now do you want to come quietly or forcefully. Your choice but I suggest the first option if you want to have every part of your body in the right place." Said Kisame

"Now, now Kisame we don't want her to faint now right…(sight) to late" Said Itachi after he saw Hinata had already fainted. "Get her and let's sure know how to talk to girls"

"Pff let's just go" Said an annoyed Kisame.

-at Akatsuki's hideout-

Hinata's Pov

'What happened. I had a weird dream. I saw Uchiha Itachi and Kisame. Waw it felt so true. Wait why am I seeing a huge loly-pop? Oh no it was not a dream. Were am I? they'll kill me? I hate my luck. Couldn't I have crossed someone other than the Akatsuki members.'

Normal Pov

"she looks like a bunny Tobi likes bunny's they're soft and cuddly." she heard and when she saw carefully she noticed that the loly-pop was a mask. The voice was coming from the person wearing it.

"Shut up. She woke up. You ok un?" another person said.

"Bunny-chan is awake. Tobi likes your eyes. They're cute." Than he did something that made her start believing it was a dream he hugged her. A criminal wouldn't do that right. 'When will I get up from this dream?' she thought desperate.

"Get up already. Stop playing dead we know you're you don't move maybe a kiss will make you move or more." Hearing that Hinat shot upwards in the process hitting her head with that Tobi guy. 'Wait that hurt. This means that this is not a dream. Ow nooooooo I'm screwed'

"W-where am I-I? What d-do you w-want from me?" she stuttered

"well long story short. You're one of us now. An Akatsuki member and…" started a guy with orange hair and pricings but he was interrupted.

"WHAT? NO are you crazy? I-I would never ever ever be part of your g-group thanks but I don't want to."Hinata said

"I think you didn't get it. It wasn't an invitation it was an order. You want to or not you're one of us now. But if you try to escape your loving sister and cousin will die." He said like it was nothing but to him it must have been. He was a criminal for god's sake.

Hinata was on verge of crying. What had she done for her to happen this.

"Is Bunny-chan okay? Tobi doesn't like crying bunny's." Asked an worried Tobi

"No I'm not okay. I was kidnapped by may I say the most wanted and terrifying criminals. By Akatsuki and not just that but I end up being one of you I want to or not. Did I left anything unsaid? Oh yeah even if I can which is like impossible escape I give my family a death sentence. Does it look everything okay to you?" She said finally exploding and giving all out which surprised everyone. And like magic the tears came back in her eyes

"I-I just wanna wake up being at my bed and find out this was a n-nightmare. I don't wanna be part of you." She said one tear escaping and others following soon.

"the tears won't get you anywhere were criminals and we don't get affected by…" Itachi started

"owww she's so cute I wanna hug her, un" the guy which looked like Ino said

"No you won't Bunny-chan is mine" Said Tobi with a super scary voice which gave the guys the creeps.

'I'm screwed either way. What should I do. Help me Naruto-Kun please save me' she thought and more tears started escaping her eyes when she thought of never seeing her love again.

That's all for today. Now tell me with who would you like to see Hinata. she will make their hearts her's but she needs one guy in the end. Akatsuki, Naruto or….. Sasuke. Who will it be? You decide. Soooooo review. Bye for now


	2. A new enemy

Chapter 2: A new enemy

Hinata was officially a member of Akatsuki. But what she was curious is why she wasn't scared of them. She had calmed down and now was thinking what to do with this situation. It was sure her father would send people to save her cause the Biakugan was in danger here.

Even so it was clear that she couldn't be found, she was hopeless. She had to accept she was a part of them now. She had to for her and for her sister. It was better to live and sacrifice her life than die and putting her sister in danger.

She and her sister were never really close but she still loved her more than anything beside she had promised to her mother that she would protect her little sister. If this was the only way than it was fine by her.

But there was a part of here that wanted to escape. If she didn't she would never see her loved one again. But more importantly she would never see him again.

She had her thoughts interrupted by an explosion and a part of her was hopping it was Neji and the others but she know that wasn't possible. Then… "BOOM"

"You idiot I said to stop using your creations in here." Someone said.

Now that I think about it I don't know half of their names that is except Itachi, that creepy blue guy hm… Kisame and Tobi. If I'll be living with them from now on can't they at least tell me their names?' she thought

"Hey! Youthere. What are you doing here and why are you still alive? I prefer my food dead." A guy who looked like a giant plant said.

'Wait d-did he just referred me as his f-f-food? He want to EAT me? Gee aren't I lucky. First I get captured by The Akatsuki and than I become the food of a freaky monster. I don't wanna die" she thought scared.

"F-f-f-food? (gulp) Me?" she said

"Is anyone else here? Ba-ka answer to my question or do you enjoy the idea of being eaten by me?" he said smirking when he saw the fear In her eyes.

"Zetsu what are you doing?" a guy that looked like Naruto said.

'What was his name again' she thought while silently was thanking him with her eyes.

"Pein-sama I was just having some fun with this girl. Who is she?" "Zetsu" asked

"you'll find out after all of the guys come. I don't want to repet my self to everyone so I'll tell you all at once… you better not eat her if you want to live." Pein said

'so he must be the boss here.' She thought.

In the other 5 min, the room was filled by 8 guys than Pein came and the silence was brought in a sec.

"Now listen this girl is the heir of the clan Hyuga. From now she will be member like us. Her name is Hinata. you" he said directing to me. "the band in your head, use this shuriken and make a mark like ours." He said

'better do like he says' she thought doing what he told her

"Good… Now let's make it clear this and this is the only time I'm saying so better listen. Don't eat, beat, rape or kill her. She is the one who can help us destroy the leaf village" he would go on but he was interrupted by the one and only that they thought would not speak.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? you really think I will help you destroy My village? Better die than help you with that. How can you even think that I would actually destroy my village and kill the one's that I call family. I become part of this stupid organization to save them not to kill them." She said which yet again surprised all of them.

'I will get myself killed I know but destroy the village. I would never do that.' She thought

"No I don't think you'll help I know you will. You're a member of akatsuki now not a Leaf ninja that band proves dying is not an option now. You'll live and help us." He said slowly losing his patience.

"As hell I will." She said

'Does she like pain or is she looking for a painful future. Is she a masochist or something? But at least she has some guts.' The other guys thought.

"Than we can just catch that little sister of your and make her do this. Starting with that cousin and those friends of yours." Pain said and with that Hinata gave up. "Do you have anything else to say?" he said smirking when he saw the fear for her family in her eyes.

"No" she said looking away and biting her lip to prevent saying something that she would be sure to repent later.

"Good now all of you present yourself at her and give her a room. One that she could be controlled by all of you. We don't want you to escape now do we…" he said looking at her with a smirk "Don't forget to give her a cloak like ours. Make yourself home "Princess" cause you will stay here for a long time."

"Go to hell" she murmured but he heard it like everyone else. Thay thought that she was done for but he just said something that made her to hate him more

"Been there and meet your mother there. She was something I tell you that" And that was all. Hinata exploded sending three shurikens in his way but he dogged. She arrived before him in seconds and hit him with all her force surprisingly hitting him dead on. He was confused about how could she be that fast but when she went after him again and he was ready to hit her she was stopped by Itachi.

"Do you really wish to die?" he asked her.

"Is that an option?" she asked still watching Pein who was seeing her with that smirk of his. How much did she wanted to punch that smirk out of his face. Itachi used his eyes and since her Biakugan wasn't activated she was caught by it's effect. She fainted and Itachi caught her before she fall.

'She sure doesn't have luck. She just made an enemy that she doesn't want. Did she had to pick him by all of us.' The members thought.

"A new member hm?" Said a person hidden in the shadows. His eyes red as blood could be seen by everyone.

Question: who is this person?

What will happen to poor Hinata? find out…

That's for today. The next chapter is ready and I will update in 4 days. Hope you liked it. Please review and I will update faster


	3. An uninvited guest

Chapter 3: Uchiha Sasuke

"A new member hm?" Said a person hidden in the shadows. His eyes red as blood could be seen by everyone

"Glad you could join the party" said Itachi glaring at his "adorable" brother

"Hn" Uchiha Sasuke replain with his formally (A/N And don't forget hot) smirk.

"What are you doing here" Pain asked

"Was in the neighborhood so I thought to come see your ass kicked by a girl.

"Hmph" Replied an annoyed Pain. 'This girl is really something and what a punch' he was thinking than a smirk came to his face 'it will be fun to break her in every way possible.'

"Itachi take her to her room and give her, her cloak. Explain the most important thinks would you" Said Pain leaving the room.

"WAW" Said Deidara and Toni in the same time.

"she is strong, un" Deidara said

"That or she is complete crazy" said Sasori who starled all of them. Was he here since the beginning? And he was in his human form why? This made everyone think. Well everyone except from the Uchiha's one was busy carrying Hinata and the other had things to think. Especially after Hinata's show. 'Who could have thought that SHE would be that strong.' He was thinking. 'It looks like a new member will be part of team Hawk well SOON that is" he said smirking evilly.

-With Hinata-

She woke up at a strange room. It was purple and surprisingly girly. She had to accept thought even if idiots they had taste. She was feeling sad about what had happened and truthfully a little scared.

She had heard lots of things about Akatsuki but the most, scary rumors were about their leader. He was so strong that he was called A GOD. She was screwed she knew it but she couldn't control herself the way he talked about her mother made her explode.

"Well well look who is awake" said a voice from behind her. She turned her head to see a person she thought she wouldn't see at least not here. The one and only Uchiha itachi was standing there watching her with blank eyes.

"Here" he said giving to her a clock like his. When she saw it her eyes started to water. She wished for all of this to be a nightmare. 'Naruto save me' she thought about her crush

"So little Hinata is back hn?" Itachi said making her watch at him strangly than she understood. He was talking about before.

"You know that you HIT our leader right" he said but her only answer was a "hmph" and she turned away from him

Before anyone of them could talk anymore the door was opened and Tobi came bouncing in like a little child making Itachi sight with annoyance and Hinata chuckle at Tobi's antics. She was relieved that he came though somehow he eased the tension with his carefree behavior but she couldn't understand one thing thought 'How could he have become part of this group." She was surprised when he came and hugged her and started asking

"Is Bunny-chan Okay?" when she nodded at him he continued "Bunny-chan was so cool punching leader-sama without fear of being tortured and killed." He said making her gulp and start sweating.

'Yup I'm screwed' she said dropping herself to bed and sighting.

"Thanks" she said while smiling gently at him

"Tobi will protect Bunny-chan" he said seriously. This made Hinata giggle and smile brightly

"Thanks Tobi" she said sincerely.

'Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought.' She thought but soon she would find out how wrong she was.

Soon enjoy.

Well that is for today what do you think.

Next time we will have some PainHina and SasoHinata maybe an SasuHina too. I will make 3 momennts everychapter for different people. But the real question is will one of them still her from Naruto or will Naruto undestend he loves her. Who knows. Tell me the pairing that you want Hinata to end with

Ja-ne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Okay the couple that you have voted are

3 Naru/Hina

1 Dark Naru/Hina

1 Sasu/Hina

1 Pain/Hina

Keep on voting folks any couple that you like not just these there are lots of guys out there sooo… Go on with the story

It was morning and the second day that Hinata become part of Akatsuki. She was awakened by a cheerful Tobi. The words that came out his mouth killed her.

"Bunny-chan is training with Pain-sama today. Will she kick his ass today to?" he asked tilting his head

"Im afraid that today will happen the opposite of that" she whisperd to herself 'Why me? WHY? Im gonna die.' She thought

When she arrived she was amazed about how big the place actually was. It was an indoor training ground but it was bigger that the one they had at Hyuga estate. She was meet by a smirking Pain and why she turned she saw they were all alone.

"Well well look how we have here. Our little new recruiter. You have guts coming to train even after you found out with who it was. I give ya that." He said smirking more when he saw the tint of fear in her eyes.

He slowly approached her and backed her to the wall. She tried to push him of but he was faster. He cached her hands and put them to the wall with a strange jutsu.

"You know what I can do to you right?" he said while pushing his head at the crotch of her neck.

She was trying to look calm but he had a hell of a grip. OK she knew attacking "The Boos" was definitely NOT a good idea.

'What to do? What to do?' her thoughts were interrupted when he started nipping at her neck. He started going up and the next thing that happened was a blur. He brushed his lips near her's but turned his head fast kissing her cheek making her yelp from the unexpected touch.

"I can easily kill you and kidnap that little sister of yours as my hostage but… I won't. I'll make you regret slowly but as for now… let's start" he said smirking and releasing her hands.

Now saying that she was scared was an understatement. She was terrified. The guy was crazy in her head she was repeating the same word 'you messed with the leader. Stupid, stupid, stupid…' her thoughts were interrupted by Pain who was ready to beat her to a pulp.

**_After the training (more like a one-side beating)_**

'Damn Pain I can't believe him. he really beat the crap out of me.'

'**It's your own fault. You just had to make him your enemy. Do you really want to die so much?' **a voice said making Hinata sequel surprised.

'W-WHO ARE YOU?!' she asked

'**Ba-ka** **I'm you but different from you I actually HAVE a brain' **the voice replied

'Ohhh so now I'm discussing with myself. I must have hit my head when I was fighting. Or I've gone crazy.' Hinata said to herself

'**puff and you ask why Naruto doest like you'** the voice

'Shut up! Like you know anything' Hinata said

'**I'm you. You're me. Of course I know everything you know. Are you really that stupid.**' The voice said

'Well if I'm stupid you're too aren't you' Hinata said

**'…'**

'Thought so' Hinata said happy that she won the discussion with… herself. Yup she was going crazy.

'**Smartass**' was what she heard next

'I'm ignoring you' Hinata said

'**Is that so? You really think you can do that?**'

'…'

'**LALALALAALALALAAL**'

'…'

'**Naru-kuuu~n's body is the best' The voice continued 'those lips, those hair, those abs, those leg**…'

"SHUT UP" she screamed out loud. Well if she was alone that wouldn't be a problem but while she was discussing she had arrived to a room where ALL the Akastuki's were standing. They all turned their heads at her making her blush. Then she did something that she was doing A LOT since she came her. Something she wouldn't dare do in her village… She exploded. Yup you found it.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SEEING? GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN BISNESS. CAN'T SOMEONE FIGHT WITH HERSELF HERE WITHOUT BEING WATCHED?!" she said

"…" No one was talking. They were watching her like she had lost her mind, than each-other, than her again.

"Did you hit your head un.' Deidara asked

"Is Bunny-chan OK?" Tobi asked her

"Do I LOOK okay to you? Hinata asked

"Um… She lost it… l vote to eat her" Zetsu said and with that Hinata lost it. She turned red from anger and started mumbling some… curses

"Why me? WHY MEEE I TELL YA? What the hell did I do to you?" she asked to no one really but Tobi answered any way

"You didn't do anything Bunny-chan. Tobi isn't mad at you." He said

Then she started doing something that made them surprised… yup you guessed it she started hitting her head to the wall

"Did you HAVE to hit her that much" Itachi asked Pain who was standing there watching her amused.

"Hn..." was the only thing he said than suddenly she stopped moving making the guys attention go back at her.

'Breath deep Hinata breath deep, BREATH GODDAMNIT' she said to herself

"Okay I'm fine. I'm alright… Now can you tell me you names please?" she said trying to control her rage. 'you aren't like this Hinata calm down hitting yourself won't do any good'

'**No shit Sherlock' **the voice said

'Shut it' she said and the guys started to introduce themselves.

"Deidara un" Deidara said

"Tobi is Tobi" Tobi said making her sweat droop

"Sasori" a redhead said

"Kisame" The shark-thing said

"Hidan" a guy with blonde hair said (he is not transformed)

"Good/Bad Zetsu" He said and she understood after she saw them turn to two Zetsu's

"Kakuzu" a guy said and the other two she knew them Itachi and Pain

"ok thanks" she said going to the fridge rummaging around trying to find something to eat.

"Oi Hyuga make us lunch" the almighty pain in the ass said

"And why should I do that?" Hinata said

"Because I said so." He replied

"And? You really think I will make lunch for the persons who I don't know…oh yeah KIDNAPPED ME?"

"Um… yeah" he said smirking

"well I won't" she said smirking

"Will Bunny-chan make food for Tobi please?" he said tilting his head at the side and hugging her.

"Awwwww sure Tobi" She said gently to him. he hugged her again.

"And about us" Asked Kisame

"Um… NO" she replied

"Why only Tobi?" Deidara asked pouting

"Cause he is cute and he is friendly something you aren't" she said sticking her tong at them childishly.

"Aww come on" Deidara complained

"(Sight) only this time got it now get your ass up and help me would you?" She commanded. No one except Tobi moved.

"Move or you won't get food." She said eyeing them "I swear you won't get nothing" They started moving except Pain and Itachi

"You two too. Get moving" she ordered

"No" they said but than they saw her smirking knowing she had something in mind they got up and started moving… slowly but still.

"Good boy" she said making them glare 'Maybe this won't be so bad. While I stay here I'll make sure to make them pay for kidnapping. Please Naruto come and save me fast. I believe in you with my life cause I love you. Don't forget about me please.

Hey I know its been two week since I updated I understand if you wanna kill me but you have to wait cause you know you have to read it until the end. So the contest continues. Whith who will Hinata end up.

**_Important_**

**_Do you want Hinata to end up with only one person or do you want me to do different endings with different pairing for HINA-CHAN _**

**_Tell me _**

**_Love ya _**

**_Ja-ne for now ;)_**


End file.
